Entre Rosas y Espinas
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Todos caerían bajo el rigor de su mano… inclusive él. Pero aun así lograría su objetivo, la Extinción del Clan Uchiha al precio que fuese. En un Mundo en donde la Traición y la Venganza gobiernan Tú Alma… no hay nada más Peligroso que Enamorarse. U.A.


**Entre Rosas y Espinas. **

_Todos caerían bajo el rigor de su mano… inclusive él. Pero aun así lograría su objetivo, la Extinción del Clan Uchiha al precio que fuese. En un Mundo en donde la Traición y la Venganza gobiernan Tú Alma… no hay nada más Peligroso que Enamorarse. (Hinata/Sasuke). _

**Capitulo 1°-**

_El frío viento de la noche se asía cada vez más y más presente interrumpiendo sus dulces sueños. Abrió con pesadez sus perlados e infantiles ojos, sintiendo aun el cansancio que insistente la tentaba a cerrar de nueva cuenta sus parpados y dejarse arrastras al maravilloso mundo de las fantasías, pero no podía hacerlo, ya se había demorado demasiado en aquel estanque como lo venía haciendo casi desde hace un mes y si llegaba tarde a casa otra vez su padre no tendría consideración de ella. Se levantó algo adormilada mientras sacudía con ligereza los restos de polvo que se mantenían en su kimono y se puso en marcha. Camino con tranquilidad, permitiéndose el disfrutar de la hermosa oscuridad que la rodeaba. El cielo nocturno explotaba por aquellos diminutos cuerpos celestes que celosamente lo cubrían destilando luz, al tiempo en que la luna de forma imponente delineaba sus formas asiéndose notar y evitando así que alguien la pasara desapercibida. Sin duda era una noche como ninguna otra…_

_-Una perfecta noche para Morir…- _

_A penas fue un suave susurró, una gélida caricia a sus oídos, una sutil presencia que aguardaba… la confirmación de una terrible realidad. Se detuvo abruptamente ante esas palabras, no estando segura si habían salido de ella o era otra persona quien las había pronunciado. Giró sobre sus pies asustada en busca de algo que no sabía que era pero que sin duda estaba presente. No había sombras, huellas o indicios que indicaran que alguien la seguía de cerca, solo estaba el sonido de los grillos, el croar de las ranas y el acompasado movimiento de los árboles. Solo era su imaginación…_

_Respiró algo aliviada al saberse sola, lo mejor era acelerar el paso. La oscuridad se hacía más espesa y seguramente no tardaría en toparse con su sobreprotector Niisan en el camino, quien sin duda la llenaría con sus clásicos sermones de adulto precoz en donde le exponía, que una señorita de su edad no tenía porque alejarse de su hogar a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos estando sola en el bosque. Pero ya faltaba muy poco…_

_Solo un poco más y llegaría a las puertas de la aldea. _

_No supo en qué momento sus piernas dejaron de moverse. El corazón le latía de forma lenta y tortuosa ante la visión de esa enorme columna de humo que se extendía a todo lo largo del firmamento llenando los alrededores con ese pesado aroma a madera quemada, cenizas y restos de hollín. Eran los despojos de una batalla… habían invadido su aldea. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo al recordar a su familia. ¿Y si algo malo les había pasado? __**¡No!**__, ellos eran fuertes, tanto sus padres como el resto de los miembros de su Clan pertenecían a los rangos más altos de la aldea así que desde luego tenían que estar bien, sanos y a salvo de todo peligro. ¿Verdad?... pero no obtuvo una respuesta. _

_Pasaron largos minutos hasta que finalmente logró alejarse de ese lugar corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Solo unos cuantos metros más y estaría en su hogar. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados al ver el escenario que se exponía ante ella, siendo muy similar a las pinturas antiguas que sus abuelos conservaban y que intentaban dar una idea de lo que era el infierno. Los fulgores de colores anaranjados que se desprendían de los techos de las casas parecían fundirse con el manto de la noche simulando una especie de amanecer, pero no lo era… su aldea nunca más recibiría los hermosos rayos de un nuevo día, todo se había extinguido y lo que aun permanecía en pie era consumido rápidamente por el fuego. Intentó caminar, sintiendo de inmediato el abrazador calor de las llamas y el olor del humo que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad. Su mirada era borrosa debido a las cálidas lagrimas que escoriaban sus ojos, todo parecía una pesadilla. Mujeres, niños, ancianos… todos habían caído bajo las manos de enemigos que aun desconocía, un ser que no había tenido piedad por ellos. _

_Cuando llegó a los territorios de su familia el peso de su realidad la abofeteo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia. El esplendor del que había gozado su Clan había desaparecido, el majestuoso poderío de los Hyuuga se había reducido a simples escombros de tierra. Temía avanzar más adentro, temía encontrarse con algo que sabía no soportaría pero aun así no tenía otra opción, ya no podía retroceder. Caminó con torpeza por los pasillos de la mansión, esquivando seguidamente los pedazos de techo y paredes destruidas. Posó una mano sobre su pecho tratando de apaciguar su miedo pero todo era inútil. _

_-¡Madre!, ¡Padre!.- Intentó llamarlos.- Por favor, ¡respondan!- Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ellos, lo que aumento en su interior esa punzante sensación que se instalaba en su corazón, como si una mano invisible lo rodeara y estrujara cruelmente. __**¡Por Kami-sama ellos tenían que estar aun con vida!. **_

_Un ruido la puso alerta, encontrándose con aquella pared continua que se abalanzaba y dirigía a ella. Se movió en el momento justo, logrando rodar por el maltrecho suelo antes de que terminara aplastada y ocasionando solamente ligeros raspones nada serios sobre sus brazos y piernas. El peso del concreto había chocado con otra de las paredes vecinas echándola a bajo de un solo golpe, formando un enorme agujero que le permitía ver al exterior. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando por fin la vio… ahí estaba ella._

_-Ma-madre…- Fue un suave susurró, las únicas palabras que consiguieron abandonar su garganta antes de que se cerrara. Gateó con precaución ante la inconsciente mujer, liberando las lágrimas que de forma agresiva parecían quemar sus mejillas ante su solo contacto. Solo deseaba verla, estar a su lado… al menos una última vez. Ansiaba que sus ojos se regocijaran viendo el dulce rostro de su querida madre, aquel que ahora resplandecía bajo la exótica belleza de la Muerte.- Pe-pero que te hi-hicieron.- Habló sin más en busca de una explicación. Rápidamente retiró todos los pedazos de escombro que se hallaban sobre su cuerpo y le impedían de alguna manera el estar más cerca de ella, topándose en el proceso con algo que destrozo por entero su alma.- Ha-hanabi, ta-también tú…- Su pequeña hermana de tan solo siete años también la había dejado sola. La infante se hallaba abrazada a su madre, la cual al parecer había intentado defenderla lo más posible del ataque de aquellos que aun ignoraba, olvidando por completo el mal estado en que estaba la habitación en el segundo en que el techo cayó sobre ambas._

_-Esto… esto debe ser un sueño, sí eso es, todo esto es solo una pe-pesadilla.- Contrajo fuertemente sus ojos intentando despertar de un falso engaño.- Va-vamos, Hi-hinata tienes que despertar... por favor hazlo.- Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de apoyo, todo esto era demasiado para ella. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar y desahogar su dolor como quería, solo estaban esas odiosas lagrimas que transitaban silenciosamente sobre sus rojas mejillas. _

_-Vaya, vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí… así que aun había alguien con vida.- Su voz fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo inmóvil… simplemente escalofriante. _

_Lo observó con detenimiento de arriba abajo sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que ese alto hombre hiciera con ella. Sus ropas de tonos oscuros abarcaban casi la totalidad de su cuerpo con excepción de sus largos y rebeldes cabellos que cubrían la mitad de su rostro y esos extraños ojos que parecían despedir el deseo de eliminarla a través de ese rojo carmesí que sin más brillaba con intensidad sobre sus pupilas. Su vista dio a parar a su cuello, una sencilla cadena colgaba en compañía de un colgante muy particular, seguramente el símbolo de su familia… aquella que sin miramientos destruyo a la suya. _

_-Así que tú eres la última de los Hyuuga, es una pena que una pequeña tan linda tenga que morir.- Le escuchó decir con cinismo mientras desenfundaba su espada, la cual mantenía impregnada la sangre fresca de sus víctimas en el resplandeciente acero.- Pero descuida que como un favor especial, te prometo que después de matarte colocare tú encantadora cabeza junto a la de tú padre.- _

_Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al escucharle decir aquellas palabras tan frías y despiadadas sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Cayó de rodillas al suelo carbonizado sosteniéndose con sus manos mientras intentaba forzosamente conseguir un poco de aire al saber esa noticia tan de golpe. Inclusive él… el poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga había sido derrotado… también su padre se había ido. Se sentía tan rota, tan vacía y tan abandonada… en tan solo un par de horas todo su mundo se evaporo como si fuese un espejismo, se había quedado sin familia, sin amigos, sin nada… estaba sola, completamente sola… pero ¿Por qué?._

_-¿Por qué han he-hecho es-esto?.- Repitió nuevamente la pregunta que sin descanso atormentaba su mente sin despegar aun su mirada del suelo. Podía escuchar las firmes pisadas de ese tipo aproximarse más y más asía ella para sin duda acabar con su vida. Ya no había salía y la verdad tampoco tenía sentido escapar, era tan débil e inexperta aun para manejar sus habilidades que solo era cuestión de algunos minutos para que la atrapara si es que tenía pensado huir, así que no tenía ya ninguna razón válida para prolongar su tiempo. Mejor prefirió escucharlo, ansiaba saber los motivos detalladamente. Que su cerebro se acostumbrara y terminara de procesar esa información y saber la identidad de sus enemigos para de esa manera poder partir al otro mundo en paz. _

_-Todo fue por simple precaución, el Clan Hyuuga era sin duda uno de los más grandiosos e imponentes y desde luego eso no era conveniente para nuestra aldea y mucho menos para nuestro propio Clan.- Le dio a conocer a la ojiblanca. Tocó su delicado cuello con el filo de su espada obligándola a mirarlo.- Entiéndelo pequeña, las reglas se hicieron para romperse y las alianzas para fomentar la traición entre los pueblos.- Concluyó sonriendo con desdén. Presionó la empuñadura de su espada y en un limpio movimiento hundió el frio metal en una de las manos que detenían a la peliazul. El sonido de su estrepitoso grito de dolor junto con la combinación de ese preciado líquido rojizo bañando los alrededores únicamente lo incitaban a causarle más sufrimiento. Se tomaría todo el tiempo necesario para acabar con esa niña, tendría paciencia y cuidado hasta que no quedaran más que simples trozos de carne listos para alimentar a los animales del bosque.- Primero te cortare las piernas, así me asegurare que no escapes.- Le oyó decir antes de que se dirigiera de nueva cuenta al lugar en donde estaba. _

_Cerró al instante sus ojos pareciéndole sentir por segunda vez la fuerza de su espada sobre su piel antes de partirla en dos… pero nada, simplemente se quedo esperando un final que jamás paso. Parpadeó algo confundida al verlo de pie y alejado a unos cuantos centímetros sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, solo estaba quieto, como si se negara a comprender algo que no estaba planeado. _

_-Eres un in-insecto bastante di-difícil de exterminar.- Hablo hacía la nada mostrando su molestia ante tal descuido. Se giró a su lado opuesto percibiendo con cada movimiento que hacía que los daños que ese miserable niño le había hecho eran serios, tal vez irreparables. Estaba tan ensimismado por la Hyuuga que ni siquiera pudo detectar la presencia del castaño antes de que le lesionara y ahora ya era tarde. La terrible sensación de sus órganos internos dañados era persistente y casi agonizante, sin duda un golpe digno de admirar… si no hubiese sido porque su joven contrincante estaba muriendo casi tan rápido como él habría sido un ataque perfecto._

_-No permitiré que la toques.- Vociferó furioso. _

_Esa voz severa y casi fría la conocía. Trató de aproximarse solo un poco y ahí estaba él, su querido niisan aun permanecía con vida. A pesar del tremendo esfuerzo que parecía hacer por permanecer firme aun estaba ahí junto a ella, protegiéndola como siempre lo había hecho. _

_-Hmp, eres patético.- Se rió por lo bajo mientras intentaba respirar y hablar con naturalidad.- Solo mírate, utilizaste todas las energías que te restaban para proteger a una niña que quieras o no morirá bajo las manos de nuestro Clan.- Recalcó insistente.- Ya no hay marcha atrás y lo sabes… a partir de esta noche no po-podrás hacer más por ella.- Las energías rápidamente comenzaban a abandonarlo y el desagradable sabor a hierro inundaba sin parar su boca y sus fosas nasales. Ese maldito Hyuuga le había roto tres costillas y más de cinco de sus órganos vitales estaban perforados, sin mencionar que ese edema en sus pulmones estaba por obstruirle definitivamente el aire… este era su fin. Sus piernas sucumbieron ante su peso cayendo bruscamente al piso, intentó en varias ocasiones levantarse pero todo fue en vano. Contempló al chico que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos un kunai y no pudo evitar reír con amargura por el hecho de haber sido derrotado. Después de algunos segundos una ligera punzada le rodeo la garganta… lo sabía, ese castaño le había cortado el cuello. Las imágenes a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más borrosas hasta que de un momento a otro ya no distinguió nada y mucho menos percibía lo que pasaba a su alrededor… __**había muerto.**_

_-Hi-Hinata-sama yo…- Su cuerpo semiinconsciente se derrumbo sin más frente a la angustiante mirada de su prima. Respiró profundamente tratando de que sus minutos en este mundo lograran extenderse lo suficiente como para poner sobre aviso a la joven heredera y ahora única sobreviviente del Clan Hyuuga… ¡No!, él aun no podía irse sin decirle lo que había pasado. _

_-Por favor Ne-Neji-oniisan, no… no ha-hables más.- No quería escucharlo… no quería que él se despidiera de ella, no quería que él también la abandonara. Con suma delicadeza recargo la cabeza del Hyuuga sobre su regazo en espera de alguna leve mejoría por muy insignificante que esta fuera, aunque no podía ignorar esa lúgubre voz que asaltaba continuamente sus pensamientos diciéndole una y mil veces que él al igual que sus padres y hermana, partiría de su lado.- Ve-verás que pro-pronto estarás me-mejor.- Le mintió disimulando una forzosa mueca de falsa alegría, a lo que el castaño respondió formando una sincera sonrisa… su prima jamás había sido buena para mentir. _

_Exhaló e inhaló aire nuevamente, notando que sus pulmones empezaban a cerrarse, le dedicó un vistazo a la acongojada peliazul permitiéndose el acariciar con una ternura que solo exponía frente a ella sus rojas y húmedas mejillas. Cerró sus opalinos ojos ante ese íntimo contacto, jamás imagino que llegaría a echarla tanto de menos. Ya no disfrutaría de sus cotidianas charlas, de sus fastidiosas quejas durante los extenuantes entrenamientos, de esa ingenuidad de niña pequeña que parecía jamás la dejaría, ya no estaría para verla sonreír con dulzura ni tampoco para secar sus lágrimas por algún difícil momento de su vida… sencillamente ya no estaría para verla __**vivir…**_

_Retiró su fría mano de la calidez de su prima, notando como sus tersas y blancas mejillas se hallaban teñidas por el rojo de su sangre. Agudizó su vista hasta ese enorme agujero que se localizaba sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, ya ni siquiera sentía ese insoportable dolor desgarrar sus entrañas, solo mantenía la desagradable sensación de la sangre que subía y bajaba por su garganta o ya sin más brotaba libremente por el enorme orificio que pretendía ocultar con sus manos. _

_-No puedo perder más ti-tiempo así que es-escuche...- El frío se hacía más y más intolerable… tenía que darse prisa, la muerte se acercaba a él.- Nuestra aldea fue traicionada… a pe-pesar de la alianza entre ambos pu-pueblos de-decidieron destruirnos y no so-solo eso, si no que ta-también traicionaron los lazos de amistad que ambos Clanes mantenían. _

_-Pe-pero niisan, no comprendo... a que te re-refieres.- Demandó más confundida que nunca. _

_-Su padre, Hiashi y ese su-sujeto de nombre Ma-Madara…- Desvió sus ojos hasta donde descansaba el hombre que tiempo atrás ataco a la ojiblanca.- Ambos eran… a-amigos, nuestros Clanes eran pra-prácticamente hermanos por ge-generaciones… ambos com-compartían los rasgos sanguíneos a través de los ojos, tanto el Byakugan como el Sharingan eran habilidades únicas en su es-especie. Hasta que lle-llego el día en que nuestro Clan fue más gra-grande en nu-número y por te-temor decidieron aniquilarnos por sorpresa…- Sostuvo su mano entre la suya rogando a los cielos por un poco más, solo un poco más de tiempo._

_-Dime su nombre…- Exigió sin ninguna emoción aparente en sus palabras. _

_-Uchiha… ese es el no-nombre del Clan que acabo con un-nuestra fa-familia, con excepción de usted.- Le aclaró finalmente.- Por esa ra-razón quiero que me pro-prometa algo.- Habló apresurado poniendo más fuerza al apretón de sus manos. _

_-Lo que sea Ne-Neji-oniisan.- Respondió al ver lo importante que parecía ser lo que a continuación le pediría.- Solo dí-dímelo y haré lo que me pidas. _

_-Pase lo que pase… prométame que vi-vivirá, júreme que no se de-dejara morir y mucho me-menos atrapar por el Clan Uchiha… por fa-favor, es to-todo lo que le pido.- Su voz ya era distante y lejana, sus energías se habían ibo pero al menos había conseguido proteger a la Hyuuga hasta el último momento, tal y como era su deber y su deseo. _

_-Te lo juro…- Le dijo con la voz resquebrajada por las lagrimas. Lo vio tocar por segunda vez su mejilla y limpiar débilmente cada una de esas gotas saladas que no paraban de brotar de sus irritados ojos y marcaban su rostro con surcos transparentes. Estaba por tomar la mano que acariciaba su cara cuando lo inevitable ocurrió…- Por fa-favor no te vayas…- Pero no consiguió una respuesta… él ya no la escuchaba más.- ¡No!- Un agudo lamento escapo de los labios de la pequeña ojiblanca que ya cansada de seguir reteniendo todo ese dolor prefirió gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todos se enteraran, que todos estuviesen al tanto de su profunda tristeza. _

_Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su primo y lo retuvo a su lado, desahogando sobre él todo lo que la comía por dentro. No supo cuantas horas transcurrieron, tal vez cinco o quizás siete, la verdad no lo sabía y sinceramente tampoco le importaba… ya nada le importaba, ya nada tenía sentido. Subió su rostro con desgano y pesadez, observando por una de las ventanas rotas como la fresca brisa de la mañana se colaba al interior de la habitación lastimando sus ojos por haber llorado por tantas horas sin tregua ni descanso. Las imágenes de todo lo vivido la noche anterior aun estaban muy frescas dentro de ella, todo era tan nítido y claro que le era difícil creer que realmente hubiera pasado y que ahora estaba sola en el mundo, con nada más que una promesa que trataría de cumplir a cualquier costo. _

_Se puso de pie al recordar las palabras de su niisan, sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrer sus venas… algo que nunca antes había sentido. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos de la habitación hasta quedar de frente con ese hombre que había traicionado la confianza de su padre. Lo miró por largos minutos, acercó su mano a su cuello y de un tirón obtuvo ese llamativo colgante escondiéndolo en el interior de sus ropas maltratadas. _

_-Los odio… a ti y a toda tú maldita familia.- Habló al tiempo en que ocultaba su mirar bajo sus azulados mechones, dejando a la vista el brillo de aquellas nuevas lagrimas que dejaba escapar como prueba de la rabia, el desprecio y la furia que sentía asía aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo cuanto amaba en la vida.- Pero esto… no se quedara así.- Levantó su mano limpiando con rudeza todo tipo de evidencia de dolor en ella. Su mirada había dejado de ser dulce y cálida, siendo reemplazada por una llena de indiferencia y de desazón.- Acabare con todos hasta que no quede uno de pie.- Tomó la espada del Uchiha y la coloco en su cintura.- Me vengare de todos los tuyos y… los cazaré como la plaga infernal que son.- Dijo con veneno en sus palabras. _

_Ya no sería la misma niña estúpida e ingenua de antes, esa que creía que este mundo era de color de rosa y lleno de personas buenas y gentiles se había ido y nunca más volvería a hacer la misma… la Hinata débil e incapaz de hacer algo bien por ella misma se había quedado atrás, ya no soñaría despierta con una vida llena de alegría pues le habían demostrado de la manera más cruel que las personas con finales felices solamente aparecían en los absurdos y tontos cuentos de hadas y nada más… esa Hyuuga ya no existía, había muerto junto a su familia y por nada ni nadie retornaría al mundo de los vivos. _

_Salió de la habitación con sumo pesar. Se sentía atormentada por no poder darles siquiera una sepultura decente a su familia y amigos, pero sabía que si se quedaba o movía algo que denotara su presencia no tardarían en averiguar que aun permanecía con vida y eso no lo permitiría… al menos por ahora. Había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría, a partir de ese día viviría sin importar donde ni como, solo con un claro objetivo en mente. Pondría cada milésima de su fuerza en llevarla a cabo y ese sería su mejor aliciente para estar con vida… __**llevar a todos y cada uno de los Uchiha al otro mundo…**_

* * *

Desperté algo exaltada, notando que todo había sido una pesadilla. Sequé el frío sudor que resbalaba por mí frente y el cual ya era común por estas fechas. Suspire con melancolía… hoy se cumplían ocho años, así es… este día era el aniversario en que recordaba todo cuanto había perdido, el día en que recordaba que yo era la única sobreviviente de todo mí Clan.

Me moví sobre las sabanas, decidiendo finalmente ponerme de pie y comenzar a prepararme para mí entrenamiento matutino. Me acerqué al bello tocador de madera antigua que residía en mí habitación y me permití observarme a detalle en el reflejo del espejo. Las cosas no habían cambiado tan drásticamente con el paso de ocho años, pero al menos yo lo había hecho. Mi rostro perfilado se asemejaba al de una muñeca de porcelana… tan frágil y a la vez tan dulce y encantador, sin embargo, el brillo de mis claros ojos denotaban la dureza de un alma experimentada, la frialdad de un feroz depredador y el dolor que parecía gritar y pedir justicia por aquellos que tan vilmente me habían arrebatado.

Voltee hacía la ventana, contemplando casi hipnotizada como los rayos del sol lentamente comenzaban a posarse y bañar con su calidez las suaves arenas del desierto… a la hermosa _Suna._ Una leve sonrisa se formo en mí rostro al hacer memoria de cómo es que había llegado hasta estas tierras tan lejanas de mí hogar… Después del ataque a mí aldea, trate de huir, recorrí diversos pueblos sin saber con exactitud que hacer o a donde llegar, hasta que en un descuido llegue al desierto y me perdí en él. Vague por días enteros teniendo que soportar el hambre y la sed, sin mencionar el calor que por las mañanas era asfixiante y por las noches el frío paralizaba y calaba mis huesos. Muchas veces deseaba rendirme, dejarme morir y que todo el sufrimiento que cargaba sobre mis hombros finalmente se disipara muy lejos de mí, pero entonces recordaba la voz de mí niisan y esa promesa que me ataba a este mundo y me obligaba a permanecer de pie y sacar fuerzas. Así dure por un par de días más, hasta que por fin mí cuerpo sucumbió ante el cansancio. Llore de impotencia por saber que dentro de poco partiría sin haber cumplido con mi palabra… otra vez había decepcionado a mí familia. Cerré mis parpados para conservar algo de energía y al abrirlos me tope con _él_, con esos indiferentes y profundos ojos agua marina que me miraban con curiosidad y suspicacia. Quería decir algo pero no podía, la fatiga que se apoderaba de mí cuerpo era demasiado grande, tanto que ya no pude abrir mis ojos… y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Horas más tarde desperté sobre una suave cama, así es, ese ojiverde me había llevado hasta su hogar. Días después me entere que al igual que yo, él no tenía a sus padres consigo pero al menos conservaba a sus dos hermanos, quienes a decir verdad me recordaban una y otra vez a mi primo y hermana, ambos actuaban con una edad mayor a la que tenían ya que la vida de alguna u otra forma los había orillado a crecer antes de tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta las semanas se hicieron meses y los meses se transformaron en años y sin siquiera notarlo… pronto comencé a formar parte de una nueva _"familia"._

Con la ayuda de los tres hermanos de Suna fui perfeccionando mis habilidades ninja, ellos se convirtieron en mis maestros y me instruyeron en las artes más avanzadas de la batalla tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en el planteamiento de estrategias lógicas y analíticas, claro siempre teniendo cuidado de no utilizar las que mí sangre de Hyuuga por naturaleza me otorgaba. Mi personalidad cambio y por cuestiones de seguridad también mí apariencia física tenía que hacerlo. La palidez de mí piel desapareció, siendo remplazada por una más bronceada y resistente a los ataques de enemigos, pero los ojos característicos de mi Clan eran la mayor prueba que me identificaba como una sobreviviente de esa masacre así que tenían que irse. Ese tono platinado y lleno de luz fue sustituido por un azul intenso y profundo, como el color que adquiría el océano en una noche sin luna, igual de frío pero aun así denotaba un dejo de vida.

Las arenas del reloj seguían cayendo… y con ellas los años.

Pronto alcance el nivel Jounin y un par de meses más tarde se me encomendó la valiosa misión de velar por la seguridad del Kazekage, quien curiosamente era tan solo un par de años mayor que yo. Él era el líder más joven que la aldea había tenido en muchos siglos pero también era el ninja más temido y poderoso por sus habilidades casi demoniacas. Él era aquel pequeño ojiverde que sin más me había salvado cuando tan solo era una niña. Su nombre era Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna... simplemente él era uno de mis tres hermanos.

-¡Demonios, llegare tarde!.- Miró por enésima vez su reloj de mano y efectivamente, pronto darían las seis de la mañana. Tomo el cepillo y rápidamente peino y arreglo sus largos cabellos en una alta coleta, se colocó sus guantes y salió de la habitación rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento en donde seguramente ya aguardaban por ella.

Saltó apresurada los techos de las casas hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir a la distancia el enorme terreno en el que practicaba diariamente por largas y exhaustivas horas. Una arrogante sonrisa se formo en sus labios en el segundo en que detecto su presencia y la de ese objeto que le daba la bienvenida. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y ágilmente capturo el kunai que sin más había sido lanzado contra ella, suspiró con fastidio y miró con aparente enfado al chico castaño que se hallaba sentado en lo alto de los árboles y el cual la había atacado por la espalda… _una acción muy típica de él._

-El que seas uno de mis senseis no significa que puedes desquitar tú mal humor conmigo, Kankuro.- Examinó el arma que danzaba entre sus manos de manera juguetona como si se tratara de una simple pelota de goma.- Sin mencionar que tú puntería es pésima.- Soltó burlonamente mientras le dedicaba un vistazo a su hermano y regresaba su arma con una velocidad aun mayor a la que él le había aplicado.

-Llegas tarde…- Le dijo algo irritado. Bajó de un solo salto del árbol que le servía de descanso y se aproximo asía su impuntual alumna.- Iniciemos de una buena vez, sabes que odio que me hagan perder el tiempo.- Recalcó a la peliazul que no paraba de provocarlo con su mirada altiva y prepotente… _algo tramaba esa niña._

Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un sutil carmesí debido al fuerte entrenamiento. El sol se posaba sobre sus cabezas indicando que las horas habían pasado velozmente sin siquiera percibirlo y el peso de su cuerpo cada vez le impedía moverse con mayor facilidad para de esa forma esquivar los certeros ataques de su contrincante, aun así no desistiría en dejarse vencer tan cómodamente… _eso había quedado ya muy atrás. _

-Vamos Hinata pon mayor atención, tú defensa comienza a disminuir.- Le hizo ver el castaño a lo que la peliazul respondió con un par de golpes a sus costados asiéndolo retroceder.- Nada mal… sin embargo aun no es suficiente.- En un dos por tres su velocidad se duplico asiéndose notar a unos pares de metros cerca de ella, preparo sus puños para dar el golpe final directo en su rostro pero antes de siquiera tocarla una fuerte ventisca de arena lo hizo alejarse de la ojiblanca. Bufó malhumorado al estar consciente de quien era el responsable de semejante interrupción, solo él hacía todo ese alboroto cuando se trataba de un asunto relacionado con la chica, dando a entender que necesitaba verla cuanto antes sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo.- ¡Maldita sea! Detesto que haga esto.- Refunfuño mientras intentaba quitarse los restos de arena de la cabeza.

-Espero sea algo importante, será mejor que vaya a verlo… nos veremos Kankuro.- Se despidió del chico y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Una alta figura se mostraba en el ventanal de esa vasta habitación estudiando a detalle a los ciudadanos que ajenos a su aguda y penetrante mirada continuaban haciendo sus labores diarias. El sol de casi medio día destellaba vigoroso a todo lo largo de esa aldea que era su hogar y a la cual desde hace algunos años dirigía como su líder. Todas esas vidas estaban bajo su cuidado, siendo su deber el proteger la estabilidad de su gente de todo tipo de posibles enemigos. Abrió la carpeta que cargaba consigo releyendo con precisión cada letra que ahí se mantenía escrita. Respiró profundamente, la decisión que había tomado era arriesgada sin mencionar que tenía que actuar con pies de plomo para que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes y nadie se atreviera a poner en tela de juicio sus falsas palabras de conciliación. Aun así no habría marcha atrás, estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo conociendo perfectamente las consecuencias que todo aquello traería consigo. Pero después de todo la mejor forma de acabar con el enemigo era atacándolo desde adentro… _y eso es precisamente lo que él haría. _

-Te demoraste…- Informó en tono neutro sin siquiera moverse de su lugar dándole así la espalda a la recién llegada.

-Estaba entrenando y lo sabes, además estoy aquí no.- Le respondió la peliazul sin inmutarse ante la presencia del joven Kazekage - De que querías hablar conmigo, Gaara.- Cuestionó algo molesta, sintiendo como su enfado se hacía cada vez más grande al ver el estado de inmutes del chico. Estaba por irse cuando finalmente lo escuchó hablar.

-Ya han pasado ocho años...- Fue lo que dijo sin emoción alguna en sus palabras intentando entablar una conversación con ella. Dio media vuelta quedando de frente a la chica y la miró fijamente apreciando con singular particularidad sus reacciones.- Haz logrado cambiar y mejorar tus habilidades de forma impresionante, sin embargo, sigues siendo como un libro totalmente abierto para mí… espero que estés consciente de eso.-

-Lo sé, no tienes porque recordármelo.- Gruñó con fiereza al escuchar la "crítica constructiva" del pelirrojo que lo único que buscaba era estudiar su comportamiento ante el doloroso peso de su pasado y lo que esta fecha significaba para ella. Retiró el azul de sus ojos de ese aguamarina que la escrudiñaba minuciosamente, solo él era capaz de ver más allá de esa fachada fría e imponente que mostraba a todos a su alrededor. Después de tantos años, él era el único a quien aun no podía engañar con su máscara de falsa indiferencia.- Sabes que no soporto que me análisis, así que deja de tratarme como a tú conejillo de indias y dime a qué diablos me llamaste.- Demando cansada de seguir tolerando esa batalla silenciosa a la que su hermano la retaba.

-Toma asiento.- Le indicó el ojiverde señalando la cómoda silla de diseño que quedaba delante de su escritorio. La vio soltar un aburrido y casi frustrante suspiro y muy a su pesar obedeció a su petición.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Soltó de pronto, mostro aquella carpeta repleta de papeles importantes y a la cual paso a dar a la peliazul que mantenía la expectación a flor de piel ante lo dicho por el joven Kazakage.

Tomó ese pesado y grueso folder y puso toda su atención en su contenido. Al instante levantó su vista y la poso sobre la de su hermano en busca de una leve explicación… Frunció el ceño ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

-Estos documentos hablan de una prealianza, así que no entiendo en donde encajo yo en todo esto.- Preguntó con tedio dejando aquellos informes sobre la superficie del escritorio decidida a no darle mayor importancia a lo que el pelirrojo tenía que decirle.

-Aunque lo dudes eres una pieza clave para llevar a cabo todo esto.- Le dijo mostrando una mediana sonrisa, muy semejante a la de un niño que estaba a punto de cometer una tremenda travesura sin pensar en los problemas que esa acción acarrearía.

-Entonces explícate.- Quería respuestas y rápido. Conocía a su hermano como a la palma de su mano y sabía que cuando expresaba esa sonrisa era porque algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir… indudablemente uno de sus tantos enemigos estaba por caer en sus garras y si eso realmente pasaba no habría en este mundo poder humano que lograra salvarlo de una muerte lenta y segura.

-Cómo pudiste darte cuenta, Suna está en proceso para conseguir una ansiada alianza con una aldea vecina con la que por años ha mantenido enemistad.- Guardó silencio y prosiguió.- Es una aldea con buena estabilidad, economía prospera, con un excelente capital territorial y lo más importante… llena de ciudadanos que practican las artes ninja como pocos lo hacen y por esa misma razón son un peligro potencial.- Finalizó tranquilamente estando seguro que después de esto la ojiazul por fin leería las entre líneas de esas ideas que bailaban en su cerebro.

-Quieres decir que…-

-Así es, antes de que intenten destruir a nuestra aldea, nosotros acabaremos con la suya.- Terminó de decir lo que la chica había descubierto.

-En ese caso cuenta conmigo, además está por decir que no te dejare toda la diversión para ti solo.- Fue la respuesta que le dio al ojiverde, no obstante aun no entendía que tenía que ver ella realmente en ese asunto y como si el joven ahí presente le leyera el pensamiento rápidamente respondió.

-Hay algo más que necesitas saber, es algo que descubrí al investigar los antecedentes de esa aldea.- Se puso de pie ante la mirada de incertidumbre de la peliazul. Lo vio regresar de nuevo al ventanal de su oficina… _detestaba que no fuera directo al asunto que le inmiscuía.- _Esa aldea es el lugar de origen del Clan al que aspiras destruir y si vienes conmigo, podrás llevar a cabo tú venganza, te doy mi palabra que así será.- Se aproximó al escritorio y removió los papeles en todas direcciones buscando algo en particular. Sacó una de las hojas de ese informe y señalo el nombre que desde hace ocho años se hallaba grabado a fuego en su alma. Ese nombre que noche a noche la atormentaba en sus constantes pesadillas negándole así algún tipo de descanso y alivio a su ser.

Le arrebato bruscamente ese papel no importándole si lo dañaba o no, solo quería cerciorarse y estar completamente segura que esa maldita familia pertenecía al sitio que planeaban destruir y en efecto… ahí estaba escrito con aquella elegante y firme caligrafía.

-Familia Uchiha…- La tensión de su voz y la frialdad y resentimiento que la acobijaba en ese minuto era por demás aterradora. Sólo en ese instante el pelirrojo pudo comprender los alcances del odio que la chica sentía asía quienes habían masacrado a los que amaba. El palpitar de su corazón era apresurado, sus manos estaban frías y la ansiedad se desbordaba dentro de ella de forma peligrosa_…"-¡Por fin!".-_ Gritaba su mente con frenesí, después de tanto tiempo estaría cara a cara con los culpables de todo el sufrimiento que la sofocaba día con día. Los conocería y trataría con ellos de cerca, se convertiría en su sombra esperando el momento perfecto para atacar sin importar si la vida se le iba en eso. Estaba consciente que no sería sencillo pero aun así llevaría a cabo todo lo que había planeado durante ocho largos años, todos los esfuerzos que emprendiera serían pocos comparado… _con el dulce sabor de la venganza. _

Tragó con pesadez pareciéndole sentir ese delicioso e incomparable sabor transitar por su paladar. Inconscientemente presionó la empuñadura de esa espada que colgaba a su cintura y de la cual no se había separado desde el momento en la había tomado de ese hombre. Inhalo aire con bastante fuerza, necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad lo que haría con esa información… necesitaba estar sola.

-Quiero que te retires y te lleves contigo esto.- Le hizo entrega de toda la investigación la cual sin pensarlo dos veces tomó y estrujo entre sus manos.- Estúdialo a fondo, quiero que estés al tanto de todo, hasta el más insignificante detalle deberá y tendrá que estar grabado en su mente, ¿entendiste?.-

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió con arrogancia observando todos esos datos juntos.- ¿Cuándo partimos?.- Cuestionó con obvia agitación.

-Mañana a primera hora, así que tienes solo esta noche para hacer lo que te dije.- Recalcó insistente.

-Eso es más que suficiente para mí.- Se giró desidia a irse finalmente, rodeó la pequeña perilla de la puerta pero antes de girarla el chico llamó su atención.

-Te apoyare en todo…- Oyó decirle con firmeza. Sabía que no la miraba, para ellos eso no era necesario. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba a ambos, lo sentía a tan solo unos escasos pasos de ella dándole toda la ayuda que desde pequeña le conoció.- Si eliminar a ese Clan que tanto daño te causo es tú deseo… así será, hermana.- Finiquitó con tono indiferente como de costumbre.

Amplió aun más su sonrisa al escucharle decir todo aquello, no pudiendo decir nada más que un leve "gracias". Movió el pomo de la puerta y se marcho lejos de la habitación.

* * *

Los colores en el cielo adquirían tonalidades cálidas, regalando a la vista un agradable espectáculo para aquel que estuviese presenciándolo. Terminó de colocarse su uniforme, pronto amanecería y tenía que estar en unos minutos en las afueras de la ciudad. Cogió el folder y leyó una vez más las últimas hojas.

-Konoha…- Ese era el nombre de la aldea a la que llegarían en unas horas más tarde. El lugar que caería en una estratégica y bien planeada trampa, ese era el sitio que sería engañado con falsas y vacías promesas de paz y absurdas palabras de conciliación. Acabó de ponerse la máscara sobre su rostro a completando todo su atuendo… _estaba lista._

Cerró sus parpados un momento tratando de visualizar su oscuro objetivo. Era ahora cuando demostraría todo lo que había aprendido y todo cuanto había progresado. Tocó el frío acero de su espada casi como una caricia provocada, se sentía terriblemente ansiosa. Dentro de poco ese brillante metal estaría bañado por la sangre derramada de cada uno de ellos, la podría palpar y ver con sus propios ojos tal y como ocurría en sus sueños y pesadillas más temidas… confirmaría con ese vital líquido que su venganza era toda una magnifica realidad.

-Es hora.- Regreso su arma a la funda de un solo movimiento y desapareció de la soledad de su habitación con una clara idea en la mente… _la extinción del Clan Uchiha era ya un hecho…_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
